forgiveness
by dracoluva299
Summary: Its Hermione and Draco's last year and they wont to amke it memorable hermiones changed in a alot of ways but has draco? rated m for later chapters 2 come


**Forgiveness**

The last day of the holidays begun….gradually, slowly creeping like a misty fog on a town. The late teenager sat on her cusshony bed while listening to some punk rock (her favourite) and reading a book she borrowed from the library before break.

She had changed this break everyone could tell. Her mother and herself had gone to france this break to visit relatives and thought they'd have some fun! They shopped and got a makeover! Which not supprisingly went they put on hermiones dads credit card. She had never been a girly girl, but seeing this was her 7th and final year some changes neede to be in order. She now had great curves, long, straight, honey blonde hair but of course still kept her amazing brown cat-like eyes. She applied a small amount of make up now and tried to be a bit more adventurous! Of couse it is my last year I have to make the most of it! She thought.

"Hermione,Marie,Granger1", "Are you up yetits 11:30!".

"Yes mum! Dur!" she laughed

"Well come on you've got a long day ahead and im not letting Yo9u leave on an empty stomach". She said sarcastically. I giggled.

"Coming…Givge me five minutes". "Ok" she said and headed back donw the long corridor towards the kitchen.

I quickly strolled over to my cupboard picked up some black short shorts and acdc t-shirt this will do until later. I opened my door and shuffled my way down the corridor.

"Aaghh!..I'm so full". I plonked myself onto my bed grasping my stomach. Well I guess I better have a shower.. "Aaghh! That's if I don't spew a mountain on the way to the bathroom! I quietly laughed and gathered my belongings I decied to wear my mini skirt which was black, purple and white and my black bube tube as a top. T thought this was a funny start to the year but to see the looks on everyones faces! Priceless!. I grinned and turned the knobs of the shower and let the heat hit my face.

Clunk click! my suitcase closed….This was it the last time….the final year. I would miss it in a way..But be happy to get out of there! I looked in the mirror. I looked fantastic! Sexy but casual and oh so alluring! I got my suitcase and began to head to the taxi waiting out the front of my house with my parents who were paying the driver.

"Here I'll take that" the driver said, taking my suitcase gently. "Well I guess well see you soon sweetie!" Her eyes weeled up with tears but she didn't let them escape pulling me into a tight hug. "I'll miss you" I said. "I'll try to contact you by mail asap". "ok". "Bye Dad". "By hermione" he said in a manly way and I implanted a kiss on his cheek. "Ok well Ive got to go don't want to miss the train". I hoped into the car. We took of and I waved out the back of my window until they were barely visible.

"Thankyou sir" I said to the cab driver. :No problem" and he drove of. I picked up my pace and ebgan to walk to the platform my heels clicking on the way. I made sure know one one was there and I ran througfh the wall towards platform 9 & ¾ . I turned around and there the black and red train steam engine stared down at me. I smiled happy to be back and began to pile my luggage on the train. Everyone looked at me as if they didn't know who I was. I grinned I expected this reaction. I pushed through the crowd trying to find harrya nd ron. There they were chatting in a compartment."Hi guys" I said. Both their jaws dropped and food escaped from rons mouth. I giggled and sat down.. "….Hermione…Wow!…"

Ron and harry still shocked finally closed their jaws and began to talk to me. I felt fantastic inside and out. "Oh by the way Proffessor Mcgonnagal wants you in her office.."they said casually. "What!", "Why didn't you tell me earlier!". "Well be back soon hopefully" I rolled my eyes and headed towards her office. I knocked onto the door. "Come in Miss Granger". I stepped into the large room and found the proffesor and Draco Malfoy."Sorry I'm late Proffesor I only just found out I was suppose to be here". "That is no problem Miss Granger". "Now I guess you two shallbe wondering why youre here"...


End file.
